


It's for the best you didn't listen

by chronologicalimplosion



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Poetry, allusions to canonical character death/unexistence/whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronologicalimplosion/pseuds/chronologicalimplosion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have listened.<br/>You could have ruined it all,<br/>And you didn't even tell me.</p><p>In which Meenah has a habit of doing extremely stupid things and Aranea has to rationalize everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's for the best you didn't listen

**Author's Note:**

> I've only recently gotten into writing freeverse poetry. In the past, basically all of my poetic writing was either song lyrics or the occasional Shakespearean sonnet. So it's still sorta new to me and all that. Not that that's to say you shouldn't critique me if you think something could use improving. So yeah.
> 
> Dedicated to [my own moirail](http://moonsrain.tumblr.com/), because she asked for it and she also always seems to know exactly what ships I'm in a desperately voracious mood to get more of.
> 
> EDIT: It's also worth noting, now that I've learned it, that this was unintentionally inspired by the Fun. song by the same name, as that is the prompt she gave me and it was most definitely taken from the song. So maybe give it a listen.

I am words;  
You are actions.  
Even to the end  
I was bravado;  
Long-winded speeches;  
A young attempt at guidance  
To ease our no-longer souls  
To that nonplace so far beyond death.  
I really thought,  
Just as I said,  
That I was ready to relinquish  
Life and everpresent game both,  
For us all,  
Because there seemed no choice.  
The Hero of Light  
Stood tall and proclaimed  
That the lightest path was still but dim.

You should have listened.  
How many a time have I told you?--  
You should have listened.

It was my expertise,  
My plan;  
My careful words of morale.  
Life was no longer a priority,  
But some small yet-again chance  
That would inevitably be Light  
By which to form a new history  
Within the greater Multiverses.

You should have listened.  
You could have ruined it all,  
And you didn't even tell me.

Quietly--

So quietly

\--I'm glad you didn't.

Knowing me and knowing you,  
As I fancy myself to both after so many years,  
I would have thought you rash;  
Shortsighted.  
Selfish.  
Because, frequently, you are,  
But I am sorry.  
So sorry.

Because I know I wouldn't have believed in you.

You kept your vitrolic, volatile plan even from me,  
And while I might have saved some slim chance for Fate,  
You saved some slim chance for Us,  
And maybe that just shows  
That sometimes one need be selfish.

I am not so high on my hoofbeast as to believe  
That the turn of events would not continue on without me:  
The knower of knowledge,  
The speaker of soliloquy,  
The one observant,  
Perhaps,  
But so rare does that make me a benefactress.

You, however, have proved  
That you do not need my pity--  
Not ultimately,  
As I need yours.  
Merely cursorily,  
As a means of solidifying you  
From a bundle of action  
To a changer of games.

Even now, Meenah,  
As our paths lay so far in disparate directions,  
I may not join you,  
And I should not normally approve,  
But from the side,

Quietly,

I do.

Because it is a stupid, shortsighted plan,  
And it could ruin everything,  
But last time,  
You saved Us  
While I saved just a chance.  
You are the Theif of Life,  
And if anyone can steal for us  
Some continual respite  
From the factors pointed against us,  
It is you.

Meenah,  
You never listen,  
But perhaps when it comes down to everything  
In just our lowly hands,  
It is for the best  
That you don't listen.


End file.
